Skylanders: Monsters/Wow Pow
Here are the wow POWs in Skylanders Monsters Spyro (Series 4) Wow Pow: Slammin' The Fire! While Charging a fireball, press (Attack 2) to slam the fire. Price: 3000 Trivia: This wow pow is very similar to his Series 2 Wow Pow Pop Fizz (Series 3) Wow Pow: 2 Potions? Pop Fizz can now throw 2 potions, also gets new potions that increases damage Price: 3000 Trigger Happy (Series 4) Wow Pow: Becoming a Ninja Hold (attack 2) to turn the guns into swords. Press (Attack 1) to slash and Press (Attack 3) to turn in stealth mode (unlocks a Golden Ninja outfit). Price: 3000 Rip Tide (Series 2) Wow Pow: Whirlpool Blast Hold (Attack 3) to do the whirlpool attack, dealing the maximum damage, also unlocks new swordfish Price: 3000 Scorp (Series 2) Wow Pow: Toxic Wastes Scorp's sting is now sharper and it is made out of toxic, press (Attack 2) to sting, it leaves a trail of toxic Price: 3000 Eruptor (Series 4) Wow Pow: Biggest Blob Ever Hold (Attack 1) to summon the biggest and most powerful blob ever, also unlocks the aim things on his wrists. Price: 3000 Sunburn (Series 2) Wow Pow: Baddest Flame Hold (Attack 1) longer to make the powerful flamethrower ever. Also unlocks the golden armor. Price: 3000 Terrafin (Series 4) Wow Pow: Fist Out! While burrowing, press (Attack 1) to put Terrafin's fist out of the ground. Price: 3000 Bumble Blast (Series 2) Wow Pow: Bee Calls! Hold (Attack 1) to call a colossal bee that deals damage, also unlocks a bee sign on his bazooka and a new bazooka Price: 3000 Drobot (series 3) Wow Pow: Charged Up! Hold (Attack 1) to unleash a ultimate and biggest laser beam ever! Price: 3000 Countdown (Series 2) Wow Pow: Bad Bomb! While throwing bombs, press (Attack 2) to throw a big bad bomb Price: 3000 Fryno (Series 2) Wow Pow: Big Fire Fist Hold (Attack 1) to make the biggest fire fist pound. Price: 3000 Dino Rang (Series 2) Wow Pow: Big Stomp Hold (Attack 3) to make a big stomp, also unlocks a pair of fingerless gloves. Price: 3000 Dune Bug (Series 2) Wow Pow: Sharp Wings The wings now take damage, unlocks the new wings. Price: 3000 Punk Shock (Series 2) Wow Pow: Electric Shield Hold (Attack 3) to make a electrical shield. Price: 3000 Sonic Boom (Series 3) Wow Pow: Infinite Screech Hold (Attack 1) to screech for a time of infinite, hold it much longer to make it powerful Price: 3000 Jet Vac (Series 3) Wow Pow: Unlimited Jet Pack Jet Vac's jetpack now never runs out. Also unlocks a new jetpack Price: 3000 Stealth Elf (Series 4) Wow Pow: Slash Spin Hold (Attack 1) to spin with the slashes, also unlocks a new slashes that deals maximum damage Price: 3000 Whirlwind (Series 4) Wow Pow: Storm on Pose While Flying, hold (Attack 2) to summon a rainbow tornado Price: 3000 Zap (Series 3) Wow Pow: Powered Horn While riding waves, press (Attack 1) to turn electrical, damaging enemies (unlocks Zap's horns) Price: 3000 Shroomboom (Series 2) Wow Pow: Spikes! You can now shoot spiked mushrooms and now have spikes, the spikes spreads when you get hit or shoot. Price: 3000 Fright Rider (Series 2) Wow Pow: Extreme Fast You can charge much faster, hold (Attack 2) much longer to make it powerful Price: 3000 Grim Creeper (Series 2) Wow Pow: Soul Ripper While in ghost form, press (Attack 3) to turn into a spear to take enemies' damage and steal health. Unlocks a new Reaper. Price: 3000 Category:WOW-POWS